


Magnus radio show- or how jon decided maybe humans aren’t actually horrible

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Kaleidotrope, M/M, No Spoilers, Not spooky, Oblivious, Pining, TMA, They’re idiots, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: it’s jon/martin but not spooky and set in the kaleidotrope universe. they have a radio show.“Alright you are listening to the Magnus Archives on 109.5 the EYE   I am your host Jonathan Sims and, well, I am alone. I  realize that this is the norm and any regular listeners aren’t surprised by this , however Elias has decided to saddle me with a new host today.”Pausing he muttered   “Because the last two worked out so well.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if the formatting is weird it’s bc i wrote this in my phones notes after work a 9 hour shift. pls be gentle. constructive feedback is appreciated tho and i hope you enjoy

“Alright you are listening to the Magnus Archives on 109.5 the EYE I am your host Jonathan Sims and, well, I am alone. I realize that this is the norm and any regular listeners aren’t surprised by this , however Elias has decided to saddle me with a new host today.”  
Pausing he muttered “Because the last two worked out so well.  
Anyways, Elias refused to tell me anything about this ‘cohost’ other than ‘he was sure we’d get on’ however I ’m apt to doubt that as I have been made aware that my ‘bedside manner’ is lacking”  
Jon looked at the clock on the wall. Would they even show up? Maybe they’d heard about him and decided it wasn’t worth it to work alongside him.  
He continued  
“ They are late though so even if they had managed to actually tolerate my company I doubt I would return the feeling.”

A sigh left his mouth and he looked at the clock again. One thing Jonathan Sims had never had much of was patience. He wasn’t mean by any standards and he could be empathetic if the situation called for it ,but he had never been good at controlling his temper. 

“ The fact that I’m killing time by simply speaking about nonsense completely defeats the purpose of having another host. At least if it had just been myself I could queue up a tape but evidently the ratings really aren’t that happy with me going on about some supposed paranormal incident which honestly I really didn’t as—“

At this moment the door flung open and a tall, somewhat stocky man came in completely disregarding the ON AIR light that signaled they were live. He was panting. There was the start of a sweat on his forehead 

“Hello?”

The man beamed at Jonathan 

“Hello! I’m Martin. I’ve brought biscuits ,though, I didn’t really know if you like them or not but I thought even if you didn’t it’s still a nice gesture.. I'm Martin ,by the way. Oh! I’ve already said that haven’t I?”

At this Martin petered out with a weak giggle. He could tell this was going to be an awkward encounter. 

“Am I to presume you’re my new cohost then?”

“Oh yes, Martin Blackwood. Are we live right now?”

When he nodded Martin smiled even brighter, if that’s possible 

“Hello audience, do we have a name for you? listeners?Ooh how about the ghosts?? Because- well because you’re all listening but you’re not really interacting at all.”

“So are you going to give a reason for your tardiness? Or have you decided just hopping in without any explanation is the best route?”

Martin at least had the decency to look somewhat cowed at this remark. Of course it didn’t stop him from cheerfully babbling away after a second. 

“Well, you see it’s actually quite an interesting story. I- so I was headed over when there was- there was a woman and-“

Jonathan held up his hand, abruptly talking over Martins explanation. 

“You know I actually think it’s best to get right into it as we’ve already lost time. It’s best to avoid any other distractions.”

“ Oh, well.. right on then I know this new set up is different but hopefully our ghosts don’t mind all that much.”

“We are not calling them that.”

“Aw, why not? I think it’s quite cute. Especially with the subject matter of the show.” 

Martin was reminiscent of a large dog that was still under the assumption it was a lap puppy. He just didn’t seem to understand that he wasn’t. If someone said that, though, there would be every possibility that the dog would feel as if it had been kicked 

“ I would hardly say anything about this show is cute” 

Jon objected. 

“Well I don’t know. it could be cute. At least, I think so. How about we ask them? Get it right from the ghosts mouth so to speak” 

There are few times in his life when Jonathan Sims is well and truly speechless but he would say this was one of those times. What could he even say to this adorable ,giggling, overgrown puppy?

Before he even knew it, Martin had rattled off a number-Martins personal ,he assumed as it wasn’t the radios number- and asked for text ins regarding this ghost business. 

“ I’m - I’m sorry did you just give out your personal number?” 

Martin looked up with a hint of panic in his eyes 

“Should I not have? I , see I’m just a bit new but I didn’t see the harm in it. It’s just a small show- but do you think that wasn’t right? I mean you’d know the audience better. You’ve been here longer and I mean -“

A ping from his phone stopped him before he rambled his life away. which at this point seemed like a genuine possibility. 

“Hmm, this is from a listener ‘ghostgirlUK’  
she says  
‘hi martin i personally love the ghost name’ thank you Ghostgirl! ‘but i also think you both need to break out the biscuits and calm the f down’”

Jon has to bite down to refrain from doing something he’d rather not. Feedback was admittedly not something he was used to on this show and to have someone tell him that he ,of all people, needed to calm down was trying his nerves. 

__But.. a biscuit did sound nice. And Martin was holding them out with a hopeful smile. Well, whether or not he took one doesn’t mean he’s agreeing with the text in _at all _.___ _

____“You don’t need to look so damn pleased. Its just a biscuit.”_ _ _ _

____He grumbled out._ _ _ _

____“One biscuit for Jon, one giant leap of friendship for Jonkind! Oh! ghosts! let it be known that comment got a _smile _out of our surly friend here.”___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Several texts came through at once,thankfully distracting from the blush that had started showing on Jons face. He wasn’t used to people being around him noticing his smiles and pointing them out._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s see what this one is  
‘Gbaker here  
firstly i love the name ghosts vv suiting  
secondly this is a paranormal radio show so how do you feel about ghosts ? the spirits not the listeners’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Erm with three heart emojis and a blushing smiley. and the other is TimTam and that one says  
‘are you sure that’s jon in there? pretty sure he’s never smiled in his life’....”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Martin inhaled. He was obviously thinking how to respond to those. Jon knew who sent that ,of course he did. Leave it to Tim to decide this poor man needed to know how ‘awful’ and ‘unpleasant’ he was. Not that he was wrong exactly. He did try._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well let’s adress that last bit first. That’s not very nice just because you don’t see smiles doesn’t mean they aren’t there and Gbaker! Yes, Ibelieve in them obviously. I hardly got this job being a skeptic.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And again with that infernal laugh!_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“You can’t be serious.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ I’m so- I’m sorry what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______God, he had the audacity to look so completely and sweetly confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You honestly believe that ghosts exist?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I mean yeah .. don’t you ? Isn’t that what you do here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What I do is provide a logical third party commentary on experiences that are claimed to be paranormal. I’m sure the people themselves completely believe they dealt with true encounters but that’s not accounting for any number of lucid dreams, mental issues, hallucinations ,drug use ,really anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Martin flushed a little, a light pink moving up from his neck. It was obvious he wanted to say something but was attempting to stay polite._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ Thats a bit- it’s a bit rude don’t you think? To dismiss everyone as delusional or drugged?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well people don’t listen to me because I’m polite do they?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, they’d have to actually listen to you to do that, wouldn’t they?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Martin snapped._ _ _ _ _ _

______That was.. unexpected. “I’m sorry i should’ have said that. It was rude.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ah there it was again the manners. The soft apologies that he knew he didn’t truly deserve._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I suppose you’re right anyways.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ping!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Martin clapped ,happy for the distraction_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay sashanotsascha says....._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Elias signaled it was time to wrap up. Both of the men said a short sign off, making sure to mention anything important happening on campus._ _ _ _ _ _

______They had moved out of the booth to make room for the next show. Martin was clutching his things and not so subtly attempting to leave before Jon could say anything to him. It was understandable. Their first meeting could have gone smoother, much smoother._ _ _ _ _ _

______The chubbier man was halfway out the door when Jon called for him to stop. Martin tensed and closed his eyes. Before he could stop himself a sigh left his mouth. He was already on thin ice. As much as he was loath to admit, he did need Martin to stay._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look i’m-“_ _ _ _ _ _

___________Martin has turned to face him and he didn’t like how he felt under the intense stare. God, he looked so_  
so  
so earnest. It was overwhelming. 

______“I must .. apologize for today. I’m not very good with other people on my- our show. I’m not used to it. I hope we can move past this on better terms.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______When he looked back at the other man he could see a smile. Martin looked undeniably pleased and said as much._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe a cohost wouldn’t be that bad after all._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward interactions. plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i’m not that aces at writing but i’m trying. comments and kudos are appreciated. constructive feedback encouraged

“You are listening to the Magnus Archives on 109.5 the EYE. I am Jonathan Sims.”

“And I’m Martin Blackwood. And I have tea and scones today.”

Jon shook his head. It had only been a few weeks of hosting together. Martin wasn’t the worst person he’d ever hosted with. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be better ,though, he certainly could. One thing that was nice,though he would never say it out loud, was Martins habit of bringing in treats. Jon wasn’t always the best at feeding himself, and having someone bother him into eating helped. 

“You know you aren’t required to bring food every show.”

Martin smiled, moving the scones across to him. 

“I know it’s not required but I like bringing them. Besides you don’t seem to mind.”

He gestured to the plate that was steadily growing emptier. Jon looked indignant but continued eating. It wasn’t his fault they tasted so,so, well ,so perfect. “Well anyways, how- how about we see what’s going on with our ghosts! Please text in about anything you need advice on.”

“Not everything, lets at least try to keep the shows themes intact.” He objected. 

Martin had pretty much destroyed the original basis of the show as soon as he’d stepped foot in the studio. It had become more of a paranormal hotline than the commentary and review of paranormal cases. The listeners ‘ghosts’ didn’t seem to mind. Elias mentioned the ratings had risen noticeably since Martin joined.

“Anndd we’ve got our first text of the day! from a ‘michael’  
‘hello i think i am being followed by something. the mirrors on campus always seem to have something just out of sight in them. it’s only when i’m the only person in the room though. i feel on edge every time something reflective is by. what do i do?’ Right well firstly I’d like to say thank you for listening very much. We really appreciate it. Now about that problem, have you tried carrying something protective with you? Like a , I’m not sure, like a charm? I’d suggest going to see one of the campus’s covens. I know we have a fairly large witch population here.” 

“I hesitate saying this,but are you certain you’re being followed? Who’s to say that it doesn’t seem like somethings there ,but in reality it’s test day and maybe you stayed up late studying. I want to rule out everything before we just label it paranormal.” 

Martins face had twisted into a pout. A stupid adorable pout. He clearly didn’t agree with that assessment. 

“Jon that’s- you can’t just- you can’t just chalk it all up to paranoia and delusions!”

“No, I don’t mean to say it’s not true, or at least true to them. But sometimes the word gets slapped on because they’re too lazy to look into it. I just think we should make sure it’s not bad architecture and creaky floors before we say it’s ghosts.”

“How do we know Michael hasn’t already looked into it?” 

He inhaled. Talking with Martin was exasperating. He always wanted to be so good and see the best in everyone,even when it wasn’t deserved. 

“They should have mentioned it then! I’m just saying-“ One look at Martins face told him he needed to calm down. If he got too carried away by a simple difference in opinion he had a feeling Martin wouldn’t be bringing anything sweet next show.Whether that meant biscuits or his smile,well either way. He sighed resigning himself to giving up this one. “I’m saying.. Martins right. You should check out resources to see what kind of entity this is and reach out to any practitioners willing to help. that was, it was well put. Thank you ,Martin.” 

“I’m glad you agree ,Jon.”

“Yes, well,” he coughed trying to ignore the twinge in his chest that bubbled up when he saw Martin smiling. “What else is there?”

Martin didn’t seem to register the question. He was looking at him with a look Jon couldn’t really place. 

“Martin!”

“Right! sorry, um yes. This is from ’keaytoyourheart’ they say ‘i think my mums in a cult. she has all these old books and i’ll find her chanting in some weird language. she’ll meet up with old men and talk about really weird things in her office for hours. what do i do?’ well um, well is it- I mean is it a problem? I don’t mean to say that if she’s casting spells on people for fun, or she’s really causing trouble that’s fine. But if it’s not hurting anyone... well it - it seems like she’s just exploring her interests? Um, eh Jon?” 

“I think I agree with Martin. If your mother is just reading foreign books ,which by the way ‘latin’ and ‘like latin’ are different, but who’s to say she isn’t just learning a new language and getting into , say, spanish poetry?” 

“ Another from ‘keaytoyourheart’ it says  
‘i’m not stupid it’s not spanish poetry’”

“No, I’m not saying you’re stupid. But? Alright but, my point stands. Unless there’s conclusive evidence that she’s causing harm we can only say it’s a hobby. Even then so what if it’s a cult? We could argue that many religions are technically cults! So really- what? Oh. Fine, Elias is informing me that ‘religion is just tame cultism’ is not a point we’re arguing. Oh shut up, Martin.” 

Martin had his hand over his mouth. He was trying to stifle his laughter. 

“I’m sorry - I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you.”

He huffed and scowled at Martin. Of course, he wasn’t actually upset. But well, Martin didn’t need to know that. 

“Looks like we have time for one more question then we’ll have to move on to school announcements and other matters” 

Martins phone went off. 

“Okay we erm, we have a ‘EJMAG’ and they say ‘I work with two complete idiots’ well that’s not very nice” He frowned before continuing the statement. “ ‘It’s obvious they like each other but they dance around it. I KNOW’ that’s all capital there by the way ‘they aren’t that oblivious. How do I make them realize this is painful for everyone involved and they should just snog already?’”  
There was a slight red to Martins face and he was obviously embarrassed by the question. Though why Jon couldn’t say.  
“So I wouldn’t say that’s a paranormal question but I’ll try my best to answer. But .. well the tricky thing is.. even if you think that it’s obvious, you can’t force them into a relationship. There are so many reasons why they aren’t. Maybe they don’t realize the other feels the same even if everyone else knows it, they’re too close to see it from your point? Or - or maybe they aren’t ready to date someone. There are so many other factors to consider and the best you can do is hope they get through it. Er- EJMAG um do - do you understand what I ? Yes? Yeah.” 

He’d never really seen Martin so flustered. Martin got flustered,well, a lot. But he’d never really seen him react quite like that. There really wasn’t time to dwell on it. Unfortunately, Elias was signaling to move on to the announcements. 

——

Jon was packing up the dishes and leftover scones for Martin. He didn’t have to ,but he enjoyed the soft way Martin thanked him when he did.  
He was just about to hand everything over and leave when Martin said his name. Looking up he asked what the other man wanted. He was hesitant. Why? 

“I was just wondering if you’d like to - I was going to go out tonight get some drinks if.. if you wanted to join?” 

That was it? They drank plenty here in the booth. When he said as much Martin looked disappointed. 

“Oh no . No of course. I just thought maybe something not so - something other than tea? And not at work?” 

“Ah yes, I suppose one night out couldn’t hurt. Yes I’ll see you tonight just name the place i’ll meet you there.” 

“Really? Um perfect, perfect!”

Martin rattled off the details of the place only occasionally adding unnecessary information. Clearly he wasn’t so nervous that he couldn’t still ramble on. 

“Martin!”

“Sorry sorry I - sorry.”

Jon looked up at Martin and gave a barely there smile. It wasn’t much but clearly he noticed it. 

“I’ll see you tonight.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get drinks conversations are had. the admiral makes a brief appearance

Jon really hadn’t thought much of Martin’s invitation. It was an attempt to get to know each other better. Getting to know Martin would be.. nice.  
He took one last look in the mirror before leaving to head to the pub. He’d never heard of the ‘Lonely Room’ before but it couldn’t be that bad if Martin liked it.   
.. of course, he also liked poetry and lofi hip hop so maybe Jon should see for himself before deciding it’s alright.   
The air was chilly, chillier than he cared for honestly,but nothing a hot drink couldn’t fix. 

When Jon finally arrived he almost turned back immediately and went home. It was crowded. people were loud and bumping into each other with any care for the other patrons. He could imagine the dejected way Martin would crawl into the studio though.   
His eyes scanned over the room looking for the other. In a corner of the room Martin is waving him over to a booth. He was a bit red and he had a stupid little half smile. 

“Jon, I’m so glad you made it! Did- did you find it alright? I know it’s a bit out of the way.”

He cleared his throat and assured Martin that ,yes, he found it fine. He resisted pointing out that as he was here and on time, it should be obvious that he’d been fine.   
Jon wasn’t sure exactly when or how it started, but since Martin joined the show he’d been making an effort to be less.. abrasive. 

“Oh! Um - what , what would you like to drink? first ones on me!” 

“Oh, doesn’t matter much, I suppose. I’ll have whatever you get.”

He sat there , hands at his sides, and unsure of what to do. Martin was getting the drinks, but until then he’d have to actually talk instead of mindlessly sip at mediocre beer. This shouldn’t be any different than talking on air but it was. It was more open now. No one was listening so anything he said had to be taken as is. There would be no way to pass off a particularly stupid remark as on air bravado.   
Martin was back. He set down the drinks and slid back into his seat.   
Clearing his throat he leaned closer to be heard over the ruckus. 

“I appreciate this , uh, Martin.”

The other cocked his head. 

“It’s really nothing. It’s just one drink.”

“No, I- I meant thank you. For the invitation, that it. I’m glad you asked.”

Martin’s skin slowly turned a rosy red and he looked down at his lap. There was a smile teasing at his mouth. Suddenly Jon felt very aware of the temperature in the room. He coughed. His drink sloshed slightly over the brim as he pulled it close and started downing it. Oh , God. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. It went down faster than he was ready and he choked.   
Martin ,unfortunately,saw his blunder and began doing what he does best, mother henning. 

“Oh dear, are you alright- what am I saying of course you’re not. I’m sorry. Is it- Is the drink too strong?I’ll get another hold on-“

“I’m fine, Martin, really, it was my fault for going too fast. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Oh”

Martin sat back down. His urgency and concern was sweet. A warm flustered feeling started in Jons gut. He wasn’t sure that he’d ever become accustomed to being so blatantly stressed over and cared for; not that he was ever neglected. No, but he’d been an irksome child and his gran didn’t have the energy she’d had raising his mother. 

“How did you find this place? It’s nice, but I can’t say I see you frequenting this.. scene.”

“I don’t really. Well- well it was actually my ex’s favorite place, but after we broke up I kept coming here because of the drinks. I like how sweet they make them.” 

“Ah, her loss I suppose.” 

“His. His loss.”

He paused.   
“What?”

“You ,um, you said her loss.. it was him-his. It was a he.”

Martin said this with the guarded optimism and caution that Jon was all too familiar with. He was also familiar with the feeling that started at Martin’s correction. Which, no absolutely Not. Martin liking men meant nothing. Nothing.   
None of this was said out loud, of course. What was actually said was. 

“Oh. Good.”

The paler man looked back with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Good?”

A nod, his mouth set in a thin line. 

“Good.” 

The night carried on much in the same way. Awkward stilted words shift into slightly less awkward words. Drinks are finished and eventually farewells are uttered. 

——

The door shut behind him with a click. He leaned against it, eyes closed. A small mrow made him look down. The admiral was rubbing against his shins. Looking around he checked if Georgie was still up. Her door was closed and no light shone through so it was safe to assume she’d already gone to sleep. That’s probably for the best. He can only imagine the questions she would throw at him about his evening. She’d tease and prod and bother him. No, he didn’t need that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ion remember if his grandma was maternal or paternal so i just picked. as always if you see typos or have constructive feedback just comment. kudos are appreciated


	4. chapter 4

Martin was in a good mood. When Jon entered the station Martin was already there and the place smelled sweet. It was pumpkin bread. He must’ve made it just before he came because it was still warm.  
So far there were no problems. A few text ins about ghosts that he didn’t even want to bother with . Whatever had Martin so cheery , it was nice and he wasn’t about to ruin it by telling him that the ‘haunted ‘ dorm was actually just very creaky and poorly made. Even if it was.

“What’s next on the list of absolutely definitely real paranormal experiences?”

“Alright this is one from .. oh! it’s from a recurring ghost! EJMAG ‘you mentioned drinks last week ‘ I- I don’t actually remember saying anything about my plans? Not that - of course, I’m not saying you’re lying, but I don’t recall.. oh well, erm, ‘so how did you twos date go? anything to share with the class?’ well .. uh”  
Jon turned to face his cohost. He had a shy smile and he wasn’t looking at him. He was embarrassed, obviously. He frowned. Really their listeners- ‘ghosts’ should know better than to text in something so personal. And when they knew how easily flustered the other got! He’d set this straight. 

“Well, first of all I’m going to say what Martin is too damn polite to say for himself, which is, that is none of your business. And anyways it wasn’t a date. It was simply... it was two people getting to know each other.”

He’d cleared up the misunderstanding. There was a moment of dead air before he realized Martin hadn’t said anything. Several texts came in suddenly. The air in the room had changed somehow and he wasn’t sure how.  
Martin lost the seemingly perpetual blush and smile he’d been sporting all day. When he looked past the studio window he saw Elias shaking his head. What?  
He decided it would have to wait. The dead air wasn’t good for the show. 

“What, what are all the texts about?”

“Oh, it’s- it’s nothing important just- they all saw something they thought was a UFO but it must’ve been a kite or something.. yeah. Stupid really. But um, eh Jons right I guess, not really anyone’s business but mine.” 

Jon found himself frowning again. This wasn’t right. He was the skeptic not Martin, and a UFO? That didn’t- no one mistakes a kite for one , certainly not that many people. 

“Right. Yes, yeah anyway-

——— 

The admiral was purring on his lap. Georgie was staring at him like he was the densest man she’d ever met. 

“Well then what’d you say?” she demanded

“I said we were just getting to know each other.” 

She didn’t seem to like that response. 

“Jon! that’s a date!”

“No, that’s- that’s not a date. Dates have food!”

“Was that an option? Did he offer food? Just because you said no doesn’t mean food wasn’t there.”

“Well, on dates someone pays! And I- I .. oh.”

The night flashed before him in a ridiculous amount of clarity. The admiral let out an offended meow as he’d stopped petting him. He was an ass. Oh god, he’d been such an ass. Georgie was saying something but he couldn’t be bother to listen.  
It was a date. Martin blackwood had taken him on a date and he’d said they were just friends in front of their audience. 

——

Today Jon had arrived before Martin, thankfully. He wasn’t sure how to fix this, or how to let Martin know he wasn’t rejecting him on air. But he would fix it, somehow.  
The other should arrive within the next few minutes. Elias was here already but Jon was avoiding him. He really didn’t need the smug bastard pointing out his mistakes. 

“Oh! hello, goo- ahem good morning, Martin. I made some tea, it won’t be quite as good as yours but - well, it’s definitely tea.”

If he were honest, the tea was probably horrible.  
Martin looked startled at Jons unusually nice greeting. Setting his things down he said a polite ‘thank you’ for the tea but made no move to actually accept it. Right. He deserved that.  
Looking over he could see the only things Martin had brought were his bag and jacket. It wasn’t that he had come to expect baked goods , but seeing Martin without any was a bit unsettling. He had come to associate him with pastries, tea, and soft encouraging words. 

“We should probably start.”

Martin said. 

Yes, starting that show they had.. they should do that.. yes. 

“Right, of course lets start.”

The men waited for Elias to give the go ahead. 

“ Hello, this is the Magnus Archives on 109.5 the EYE. I am Jonathan Sims and my cohost-“

“I’m Martin Blackwood.”

“How is everyone? I know that there’s a bit of construction going on close to the east end of campus, inconvenient but at least the roads will be fixed. And Headmaster Magnus wanted make sure everyone is aware of the benefit later this week. All proceeds go to the science and sport programs.”

Jon paused to take a sip of his tea, and if he happened to glance over the top at Martin that was his business. How would he turn this around? He could use the benefit he was certain. 

“The benefit would be great to bring someone to , if that’s your kind of thing... Martin did- do you plan on going?”

“Oh- uh, maybe if I’m not busy. It would be nice to get out of the house I - I guess.”

“I don’t really go to those kinds of things myself but, uh, If you were going to-“

A text alert came from Martin’s phone. Really of all the times- “Oh! what- uh what does it say?”

This is wasn’t really going how he’d hoped. He took another large sip of his tea, which really wasn’t good. Maybe Martin shouldn’t drink it. 

“Okay this looks like someone new, hello! okay MW@ALEXANDRIA says ‘hello i tuned in last show and you two seemed like you were the people to talk to. i think my roommate is a vampire. i’ve never seen him drink blood or anything but he says really weird things about the ‘turn of the century ‘ and he always stays inside if it’s even vaguely light out. he’s not trying to kill me so idc i guess but i don’t know how to deal with him. help please’ heh quite a long one that was. Listen I hate to sound like a broken record but have you tried, have you talked to him? Really talking it out can do wonders. Oh! another one okay! Busy today.”

Martin moved to hand his phone to Jon asking if he could read this one. When he’d taken it Martin grabbed the cup of tea. Maybe he wouldn’t notice?

“ This is from a ‘Trevthevagabond’ he says ‘MW I’m not sure what you’re dealing with but it’s not a vampire. I’ve hunted several and he sounds like nothing I’ve encountered. Probably just a creepy guy’”

Jon handed the phone back. 

“Uh oh conflict..”

Martin said while waving his fingers. There didn’t seem to be any reason for it. Especially as this was an audio format and visual aid did nothing for the audience. 

“I would like to take this one first if that’s alright, Martin. I- Well It’s unfair to say this isn’t a vampire just because the ones you say you’ve hunted are different. That would be a bit like saying a - em a thriller isn’t a book because the only books you’ve been exposed to are fantasy novels. Maybe it’s a , it’s a different type- a subtype or vampire that isn’t native; is native right? Well it’s not usually found where you’ve encountered them. Anyways maybe you two could connect and discuss vampires more. You’d likely get more done.” 

Exhaling he glanced at Martin again. He’d tried not to be abrupt or dismissive about it, though he honestly doubted either had actual vampire encounters.  
Martin was smiling. He was smiling again!

“That’s quite open of you, Jon.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

He did know. 

“Well, you usually don’t just, you don’t say stuff like that? You , honestly, tear the stories apart. ‘are you sure you slept enough? maybe it was a bad trip. ghosts don’t exist.’ You know, you- your whole thing is skepticism.”

In the middle Martin had effected some horrible attempt at his voice. It was absurd and it had startled a laugh from him. 

“I don’t sound like that!”

His indignation was met with a sweet giggle. 

“No, no it’s more like ‘ I’m Jonathan Sims , also you should probably seek help with the schools counseling services. Ahh Martin I’m going to eat this but I’ll frown the whole time!”

Martin could barely keep a straight face. He looked at peace laughing, hiding his pink cheeks in his hands.  
Jon felt a bit warm as well, if he was honest. 

“Wait , Jon are- are you blushing? Jonathan Sims, do not try to hide from me. You- you are, you absolutely are!”

“It is warm in here. I am not blushing..”

“Ghosts, let it be known that our resident grump is red as a rose! It suits you, livens you up a bit.”

The other man was practically crowing. It was alright ,though.  
Under different circumstances he would hate having this brought to attention. These weren’t quite normal circumstances though, and Martin was smiling like a proper idiot. He was just glad he hadn’t upset him anymore.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll probably write one or two more then it will be finished. admittedly longer stories aren’t really my strong suit but oh well i tried. as always constructive feedback is welcome and comments/kudos are appreciated
> 
> 6/29 Edited to correct typos


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversations are had

The show continued smoothly. All the tension of earlier gone. He needed to take this opportunity to say something to Martin. 

“Martin, I wanted to speak with you if you have a moment.”

“Oh, what did you need?”

He looked over Martins shoulder, avoiding looking directly into his eyes. 

“Look, about the other night I-“

“It’s fine! Really, don’t even worry about it.” Martin cut him off with a raised hand.” I completely understand okay? I get it.”

He sighed. He took a step closer to the taller man, his hands clenching with nerves and frustration. 

“No, I don’t think you do.”

Martin was starting to look like a cornered animal that knows its minutes away from being a meal. That’s not what he wanted Martin to feel. Why was this so difficult? If there were some way to just .. to insert the information directly into the others head. With each moment that passed he could feel himself growing warmer. “Look, I - I am not the best at this, I’m sure you’ve noticed, but the other night.. I hadn’t realized. Well I didn’t know it was a date.”

Now it was his turn to feel cornered. What did that say about him that he was so out of touch and inexperienced that he didn’t know when someone fancied him? This whole ordeal probably shoved any thought of him as a romantic interest straight out of Martin’s stupid, adorable head.   
Martin hadn’t said anything. His mouth kept opening, but nothing came out. 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t- I’m sorry what?”

“You heard me, surely even you can understand simple sentences.”

Martin’s face shifted from confusion into a hurt frown. Everything in his body language screamed ‘disappointed but not surprised’. “No- I didn’t mean that.” Jon paused , turning in on himself. “I - I’m sorry, that wasn’t.. I should stop doing that. I know. The thing is, well I haven’t ever been on many dates. Generally people aren’t that interested in me. And- I, I really didn’t mean to make it sound like such a public refusal so... I apologize.”

He wasn’t looking at Martin anymore. His gaze was toward to floor. He could hear Martin stepping in closer. 

“Jon, will.., will you please look at me?”

Heaving out a sigh , he turned and looked up at the other. “I didn’t mean to say o-or to imply anything. I was just surprised! I mean you’re you! And I - well, I don’t mean to be so , erm , so forward, but I figured you’d get a lot of attention you’re.. you’re really,” Martin coughed awkwardly. His face was a rather surprising shade of red. “You’re hot.” 

He blanked. In an instant Jon’s dark skin turned pink and warm. He’d been described many ways before, and hot had never been one. Admittedly he tended to be uncomfortable about body and physical based compliments when he knew the wants they likely came from. However Martin never seemed a particularly... physically focused.. person.. He couldn’t say he minded. The thing that bothered him most was knowing what he looked like and knowing what hot meant.   
Maybe a few years ago he’d accept it. But now? When he knew what he looked like? Time and run ins with the wrong crowd can change a lot. He was in his twenties and his hair already had streaks of grey. He had deep scars covering his face. On top of everything he wasn’t exactly the nicest, and he’d always considered ones disposition the greatest factor in ones attractiveness. 

“I - hmm, I don’t see myself quite like that, I’m sure you understand why..”

“Are you kidding? Look I know you look older, but you have this whole ‘mysterious dark academia loner’ vibe. If you wanted you could absolutely pull off like a vampire goth thing.”

Somehow even in the face of Jon’s insecurities Martin pried his way inside, and made a home there, spouting nonsense about vampires and academia. 

“Right.”

Martin had the awareness,at least, to look embarrassed about his outburst. 

“ I get it. I’m not it for you, and.. that’s okay! I’ll still host with you, unless you want me to leave, but , uh, I’m glad to be your friend still. Sorry about , well, everything, I guess.”

No. No , he still misunderstood! Or Jon hadn’t- he hadn’t said anything he’d been trying to! He needed to move before Martin left the studio. He stepped forward before Martin could. He reached out and took hold of the others hand. 

“Wait, I-“

The bigger man was confused. He stood frozen, waiting for Jon to finish.  
“I didn’t realize, I wouldn’t mind an outing, where- now that I-“ Fuck. He inhaled, looking straight into Martin’s eyes. “Martin, I would enjoy an outing to get to know each other better, not as friends.”

He could see Martin’s eyes widen. Something squeezed in his chest. Martin was red faced and nodding so enthusiastically it looked like his head would pop off. 

They’d finally gotten their shit together.   
And further back where neither could really see Elias was watching , praising whatever God exists that they finally realized what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it the last chapter. this was this first multi chapter fic i’ve ever done so even if it’s not good i’m proud of myself to have this in my works. even bad or mediocre things are still progress. once again kudos comments and constructive feedback are appreciated. tysm if you read all of this!! i really appreciate it. and i’m really happy i finished a five chapter work. <3


End file.
